Forgiveness?
by AnGeLbAbS81
Summary: Will Scott and Warren forgive Jean? Sequel to NOT SO INNOCENT


Title: Forgiveness?

Author: babs81481

Rated: PG  
Note: Sequel to 'Not So Innocent'  
Disclaimer: I own NADA 

Story: 

The breakfast table was awkwardly quiet, except for an occasional laugh from Hank. Bobby was up to his jokes again. 

Professor Xavier glanced around the table: Scott across from him. Jean to his right. Warren to his left. Hank next to Jean. Bobby next to Warren. Something was not right about this arrangement. 

"Umm..." he began as everyone looked from their plates to him. "Would someone like to explain why it is vaguely quiet?" 

Bobby and Hank had confused written all over their faces, while Jean, Scott, and Warren had strait faces. 

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked. 

"I don't know anymore." Charles sighed and finished the meal. 

Once everyone was done, he announced, "Jean, come with me to my office. The rest of you, go to the Danger Room. Run program Zeta 53L." 

The 4 guys nodded and went to the Danger Room. Jean silently followed behind Xavier to his office. Once there, he closed the doors and went behind his desk. Jean sat down on a nearby chair. 

"So?" he started. "I'm sensing that something is wrong. Why?" 

She nervously bit her lower lip and looked around. "Well," she started, but stopped. 

"Well?" 

Jean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As you know, last night Warren asked me out to dinner." Professor nodded. "And I accepted, not thinking that there would be any consequences. It was a nice dinner. We talked, joked and took a nice walk, but when we returned back, he kissed me. That was when it turned into a big mess. We were about to kiss again when I noticed Scott out of the corner of my eye, standing at his doorway. He had seen the whole incident and was mad. So, when I tried to talk to Scott, I let something out of my mouth that offended Warren. So, as the famous saying goes--- I'm suck between a rock and a hard place." 

Professor just stared at her waiting for her to continue. 

"Before you say anything," she continued, "I want to apologize. I have screwed up and at that, I have ruined the team." 

"No, not ruin," Professor replied. "You made a mistake. We all do. But for now, I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I can think of two guys that consider a good friend that needs an apology more than I do." 

"I will." Jean smiled for the first time since the incident. 

Jean stood up and the professor and her left the office and went to the Danger Room. 

"I'll be studying you today," he told her as she entered. 

They trained all day, except for a 30-minute lunch and a few breaks. At seven that night, they all sat down and ate dinner. 

"You five did well today," the professor congratulated them at the beginning of the meal. "No more training tonight, but there will be some tomorrow, so rest up." 

They nodded and the dinner went like breakfast, quiet. After everyone was done, they went to do their own things: Hank went to the library to read. Bobby went to the den to watch the tube. Professor Xavier went to his office to work. While, Jean, Scott, and Warren went to their respective rooms. 

After Jean showered and donned her PJ's, she went to Warren's room and knocked at his door. 

"Hello," he greeted her plainly. 

"We need to talk," she replied. "May I come in?" 

Warren opened the door wider and she entered. He closed the door behind her and he went to sit back on his bed. As she paced in front of him, explaining everything that she could think of to him, he started smiling. 

"So, in conclusion," Jean ended, "I ask for you to forgive me." 

Warren stayed silent for a minute and smiled. "Of course. At least I got a kiss." 

Jean giggled, "Well, good-night, Warren." 

"Good-night to you too. And good luck talking to Scott." 

"Thanks." Jean left Warren's room and went to the door a few doors down from hers. She knocked gently and a moment later, Scott opened the door, also dressed in his night outfit. 

"May I come in?" Jean asked him. "I need to talk with you." 

"Okay," Scott replied and reluctantly let her in. 

As Scott sat on his bed and Jean claimed a nearby chair. She didn't know where to begin with him. God, she loved him. His unruly brown hair, the ruby-quartz glasses that may have covered his eyes, but she swear she could see them, and his way. He may have been 'stiff', but she seemed to be the only one who understands why. 

"Scott," she started and paused. She thought of one place to begin... the beginning. 

"When I was 10, my best friend, Ann(i)e and I were playing and she ran into the street. A car struck her and I ran out a held her in my arms. As she died, I was inside her mind, thus, the first time my ability appeared. After that, I went into a depression. That was when my parents sought help and I met Professor Charles Xavier for the first time. He put a mind block in me till I was of an age where I can learn to control it and that was when he invited me to come here, to join the X-Men." 

By the time Jean finished, she was in tears. Scott handed her some tissue and looked at her. 

"Why did you tell me this?" he asked, confused. 

"Yesterday, the man I love told me about his past and I didn't tell him." Jean got up and stood in front of him. "Now I ask for his forgiveness." She paused. "I'm so sorry, Scott." 

He smiled for the first time all day and replied, "You are forgiven, but that doesn't change what you did." 

"I know." Jean moved over to sit next to him. 

"But that also doesn't change that fact that I love you Jean. We all make mistakes. I even made one, by not letting you explain yourself to me last night." 

"It's okay. You were just mad." 

A moment of silent passed and then Scott took her hands in his own. He looked at her face, the beauty of her pale skin and green eyes outlined by her red hair. He released his hands from hers and grabbed her waist gently. He pulled her towards him and their lips met with passion. She didn't resist. 

Once released, they knew that all was forgiven. 

THE END


End file.
